gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Coronation of Louis XV and the French Reformation
On October 5, 1745, King Louis XV (Jeremiah Garland) officially ascended to the throne of France, after Louis XIV (Jack Bluehawk) declared his stepping down. The coronation was held that evening, and immediately following, Louis XV and the French Parliament went to work putting forth a series of new policies and systems that would begin a French reformation, and ultimately a new era. The Coronation As Louis XIV stepped down from power, he selected his brother-in-law, Louis XV (brother of Elisabeth Bourbon, the ex-queen consort of France) to take his place as the new French king. On October 5, 1745, a day after Louis XV's birthday, the former Tsar of Russia (then known as Vladimir I) completed his travel to the French kingdom and immediately headed to Reims, 80 miles from Paris, for the coronation. By tradition, every French king since Charlemagne has been coronated in Reim's Notre-Dame de Reims. ''Present at the coronation was indeed Louis XIV, who symbolically passed the crown on to his successor. Immediately following his coronation, Louis XV, along with his entourage, returned to Versailles, the residence of the French king near Paris. Once there, they went to work on the new French reformation. The French Reformation Legislative Perhaps the biggest factor of the French reformation is centred around the French legislature. Louis XV has stressed the growing democracy in France, and will give more power to the masses, led by the parliament. The French Parliament (''Parlement Français) ''will be led by the former French monarch, Louis XIV (Jack Bluehawk), as selected by the new king. The leaders of the parliament's two branches, the French Senate (''Sénat) ''and the French National Assembly (''Assemblée Nationale) ''are yet to be chosen. While the latter serves as the direct representative body of the common people, the senate will propose all laws, which will be sent to the parliamentary head, Premier Jack Bluehawk. If he approves, it must then be approved by the king himself before made official. Economy and Trade Already in possession of a vast empire stretching from the Americas to Africa and Asia, the new French government under Louis XV will focus on trade and commerce as a source of economic benefit. Industrialisation at home and abroad will also be encouraged, while agriculture will be marginalised. Leading a mercantilist trade agenda, the French government will aim at establishing new trading outposts around the world, to better help increase their revenue. As the middle-class in France grows, taxes will be lowered on the commoners and rather placed higher in France's upper-class, wealthy nobles. All wars, special projects, committees, deficits, etc. will be paid for directly by the National Assembly, through the National Treasury (''Trésor Nationale).'' Foreign Policy and Colonisation While traditional rivals of their neighbours across the channel, the new French government will strive to better relations between France and Great Britain in a positive notion, and form a strong Franco-British alliance. France will also renew their peace treaties with various other European nations, especially Prussia, Ottoman Empire, Netherlands, Sweden, and Russia. France will remain neutral with Spain, Portugal, and the Italian states until formal negotiations take place among the nations' respective leaders. As for colonisation, France plans to heavily increase the size of their overseas empire, especially in Africa and India, all while paying heed to the aforementioned peace agreements. Military French king Louis XV has proposed to begin a set of negotiations with William Darkvane, a French warlord who, with a notably-sized force behind him, has launched many revolutions on the French crown. However, if the negotiations go well, the French government plans to appoint Mr. Darkvane as the commander-in-chief (''commandant en chef) of the French army. The new king plans to increase the size of the French army by forcing all male residents of France above the age of 18 to automatically enter the reserves, and serve in the army for at least three years. The king also plans to notably increase the size of the French navy, using a portion of it to protect French trade ships. The demand for regiments in overseas territories will be met, to reduce any and all revolutions. Category:French Category:Fan Documents Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:Out-Dated Articles